Goodbye Old Friend
by DJMirnum
Summary: We've all had that one amazing pet. We wish they would stay alive forever. But, when life has run its course, will you see your friend through the end?


Ever since Winry was a kid, she had at least one constant companion. A black and white dog named Den. She had many days of fun playing fetch, swimming at the lake and running through the hills of Resembol. He would comfort her when she felt lonely and scared. So when he had an accident that cost him his leg, she crafted an automail leg for him so he wouldn't have any problems running around. Den helped her stay grounded while Ed and Al were away getting their bodies back together. And he was there when they finally came home. Life seemed to be going great; Ed finally got the courage to ask Winry to marry him and naturally, Den was part of the ceremony. Even after Winry and Ed got their own house, Pinako let Winry take Den.  
>"But, then who will keep you company," Winry asked worryingly.<br>"It's alright. I'm letting Al stay with me till he gets on his feet. I also have a feeling he'll bring in all sorts of critters and I don't want to put Den through all that. Plus, he's your dog Winry. He loves you."  
>Winry looked over at Ed wanting to make sure he'd be ok with it.<br>"I think it will be alright. Besides, he already hopped into the car anyway," said Ed as he gestured toward their jeep. Den let out a bark from the back. The trio headed for their new home after stoping at the pet store to get Den a new bed and other supplies. Ed placed Den's new bed in a corner of the hallway close to their bedroom.  
>"You help me protect Winry, right boy," asked Ed as he gave Den a pat on the head. Den responded with a bark and licked Ed's face; much to his disgust. Den enjoyed a great life; played fetch with Winry, hunting with Ed, and would lay quietly on his bed at night. It was a few months later that Ed noticed Den was walking slower than normal.<br>"Hey Winry? Is Den ok? When was the last trip to the vet?"  
>"I took him last month. Why?"<br>"Doesn't he seem a bit sluggish to you?"  
>"He might be just tired. You did run him hard today."<br>Ed then shrugged it off and felt that must have been it. Later that night, Den started to whimper. Ed got up to check on him.  
>"Hey boy, what is it?"<br>Den just looked at him and then laid back down and started to whimper again. Ed was getting concerned; he gently felt around Den and something didn't feel right around the stomach.  
>"Winry! Get dressed! I think something's wrong with Den!"<br>Moments later, Ed and Winry had taken Den to the Emergency Animal Hospital to find out what was wrong. A few minutes later, the vet came out to see them; both visibly worried.  
>"How is he," Winry asked.<br>"Not good," said the vet. "His stomach has been twisted. It's common among his breed and very fatal. Our only options now is to either operate and twist his stomach back, which can be very expensive. And even then there's still a chance of it happening again."  
>"And the other option," asked Ed.<br>The vet paused a moment before delivering the one option no pet owner likes to hear.  
>"We put him down."<br>This hit them like a ton of bricks. Winry sank down into a chair while Ed kneeled in front of her.  
>"I'll give you sometime to think about it but we need answer right away," said the vet and then walked away.<br>Ed only just looked at his wife who was on the verge of tears. She knew that Den would pass away eventually; he was on old dog after all but not this quick. She wasn't ready for it. Ed placed his hands over hers to let her know he was right there with her.  
>"Ed, I don't know what to do," she cried desperately.<br>"We need to do what's best for Den," Ed said. "Now, I would say that we put him down. He's an old dog who is suffering. I know the surgery will help but financially we can't afford to do so and run the risk of it happening again. But, he's your dog so you make the call."  
>Tears started to flow from Winry. She knew he was right; surgery was something they couldn't afford to do and he would keep suffering if they didn't fix it. Winry nodded and Ed went to tell the vet to put Den to sleep. The vet then invited both of them to the back to say good bye to Den. He was on top of a table on his side, still whimpering. When they approached Den, he wagged his tail and then Winry lost it. She knelt down towards Den's face and began to pet him.<br>"It's ok boy," she choked out. "I know you must be hurting. You were the best dog ever. I'm gonna miss you so much."  
>Ed put his hand on his wife's shoulder. He tried his best to keep his tears in but a few managed to escape. The vet came by and told them it was time. Ed thought his wife didn't want to see him slip away but she told him she had to see it through. She continued to pet Den as the vet injected the medicine. His breathing slowed down and eventually stopped and his eyes closed. Winry then broke down sobbing in her husbands arms. Later that day; Ed, Winry, Al and Pinako stood around a simple grave by the oak tree at Pinako's house.<br>"He was a good dog," Pinako simply stated and then walked back home.  
>Al just stood there in silence till he turned back to the house. Ed and Winry stayed behind a little longer. Winry was still a bit emotional; she tried to say something but more tears came out. Ed squeezed her tight and simply said, "goodbye, old friend."<p> 


End file.
